


He Would Like That Very Much

by milordahsokatano



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After the Sith Temple in Star Wars: Rebels, answers, big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordahsokatano/pseuds/milordahsokatano
Summary: Ahsoka now knows that Darth Vader is no other than her old master, Anakin Skywalker. She needs answers to how this came to be, and who else to go to other than Obi-Wan Kenobi?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 37





	He Would Like That Very Much

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, fellow Star Wars fans. 
> 
> This is my second fic for Star Wars, and I just get the biggest sad whenever I think about Anakin Skywalker. His story is just so tragic. I also almost always write big sads in fics and so I shouldn’t be surprised that I did this with Star Wars too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_It was Anakin._

Ahsoka took a deep breath, feeling the emotions wash through her. She had thought he was _dead_. 

Being dead was better than this. 

She shut her eyes, trying to focus her breathing, but his yellow eye glared out at her from within the blackness of her eyelid. 

No. 

A sob escaped her, and she gasped as tears fell down her face. Her best friend, her _brother_ , was one of the most dangerous Sith in the galaxy. 

How had he become this?

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, checking her ships navigation as she hurtled through hyperspace. She had to find answers. 

But from whom? The Jedi were dead and gone. _Because of Anakin._ The thought flittered through her head, and she shook it, wanting it gone. She would not think about that. 

Master Yoda? Master Windu? Plo-Koon? As she searched through the Force, each one came with an empty feeling. 

_Obi-Wan._

Of course. Obi-Wan would have the answers. She knew he was still alive. Kanan had shown her his message to all of the living Jedi. But where was he?

She closed her eyes again, and tentatively, reach out with the Force. “Where are you, Obi-Wan,” she whispered. “Where are you?”

Sand dunes flashed behind her eyes. Stone huts with rounded ceilings were shadowed against the twin suns. 

Of course. 

Tatooine. 

Is was almost poetic, him hiding on the planet of Anakin’s birth. 

She altered her nav-computer, inputting Tatooine’s coordinates. 

As her ship altered its course, she knew that this was the right course. She would get her answers. 

*****

Ahsoka never really liked Mos Eisley. Now that she knew about Anakin’s past as a slave here on Tatooine she disliked it even more.

She landed her ship in one of the hangers. “Hi there,” she greeted the owner of the hanger. 

“Do you need any maintenance?” He asked. Droids scuttled this way and that, testing her flyer, removing some of the old carbon scoring on the side. 

“Just a fuel top up.” Ahsoka pulled her cloak over her montrals. “And some information.”

The mechanic raised an eyebrow. “That’s not cheap.”

Ahsoka dropped some credits into the mechanic’s hand. His eyebrow went higher. “What kind of information?”

“I’m looking for a man. Might go by Ben. Ben Kenobi.”

The mechanic snorted. “Old Ben Kenobi? That hermit?”

Ahsoka frowned, and the mechanic wilted a bit under her gaze. “Last I heard he was living up in the caves.” He muttered.

“Thank you.” Ahsoka shouldered past the mechanic and out into the busy street. After haggling for a sand speeder, she covered her eyes with her goggles and sped off. 

By the Force, this planet was hot. She couldn’t imagine living here for so long. 

It took her a few hours to reach the caves that the mechanic had mentioned. Sure enough, there was a small house nestled in the shadow of the rocky landscape. Something moved in the hut. Tentatively, she reached out with the Force and poked at it. 

It poked back. 

Ahsoka nearly fell off of her speeder. The Force was so familiar. It felt as though she was being wrapped in a warm hug.

An old figure stepped out and into the setting sun, and she _knew._

“Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka whispered. He had aged a lot since she had last seen him, his hair going grey and wrinkles lining his face. 

“Hello, my dear.” His eyes still twinkled, and her heart burst with happiness. She barrelled into him, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I know.”

She pulled back and looked at his face. Even though he was smiling at her, there was a heaviness that she was only now feeling in the Force and seeing in his expression. “Did you know about Anakin?”

His smile dropped. “I did.”

Anger rushed through her. “And you didn’t tell me?”

Obi-Wan swallowed heavily, shame rolling through him in waves. It was so strong. “I had to leave quickly. And hide.”

Ahoska clenched her jaw. “How did this all happen? What’s going on?” A few more tears rolled down her cheek. “ _How did Anakin become Darth Vader?_ ”

Obi-Wan sighed and ushered her into his small home. It was nicely furnished, but nothing like his room at the Jedi temple. He poured Ahsoka a glass of spotchka and sat down heavily, taking a long drink of his own. “The last time I saw Anakin was when we all said goodbye to each other. You and Rex were just about to go to Mandalore.” 

He paused, but when Ahsoka said nothing, he continued. “I had just come back from Utapau where I fought General Grievous, to find out that Anakin had turned against the Jedi order and aligned with the Sith.”

“Who was it? Darth Sidious?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Chancellor Palpatine. All of his favouritism with Anakin was slowly pulling him to the dark side.” He took another sip. “He had been grooming him for the role of the apprentice since Anakin was taken to the Temple all those years ago by my own master, Qui-Gon…”

“But why did Anakin turn?” Ahsoka was fully crying now. “He- he would never…” She remembered how easily he would smile, how much he cared for her, how much he _fought_ for her…

“Love, Ahsoka. He did it because he loved too deeply.”

Love? “Loved whom?” 

Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. “His wife.”

“His _wife?_ Who?”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “I think you know.”

Of course.

 _Padmé_. 

She knew they had always been close friends. But looking back on it, she could not believe how blind she had been. He would always choose to accompany the Senator on missions, would disappear as soon as they got to Coruscant. He hardly spent anytime in his room at the Temple. “Was she in danger?” She asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “She was pregnant, Ahsoka. He had had visions that she would die in childbirth. Darth Sidious promised that he could save her from death.”

This… this was tragic. Her heart wept for her brother, her master. “And yet, she died.” Ahsoka wiped her eyes and glanced at Obi-Wan. “Her child?”

“Her children-” Obi-Wan smiled softly at her shocked expression- “Both lived. Leia is with Senator Bail Organa and his wife on Alderaan and Luke is here with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine.”

Ahsoka leaned back in her chair. Oh, how she missed her Master. How her heart wept for him, lost as he had become. 

Obi-Wan reached across the space and covered her hand with his own. “What brings you to me now, Ahsoka?” He asked. “It’s been nearly fifteen years since I saw you last.”

She squeezed his hand in response. “I fought him,” she whispered softly. “At a Sith Temple on Malachor.” 

“Fighting Darth Vader is too similar to fighting our friend.” 

She swallowed heavily. “He said my name,” she whispered, his mangled mechanic voice mixed with the softness of his own voice echoing in her ears. “It made fighting him so real. Before it was just a mask.” She looked up at him. “How did he become that-that… machine?”

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply. “I am not proud about this,” he admitted after a moment. “I followed Anakin to Mustafar, where he had killed the Separatist leaders after killing everyone at the Temple. We fought, longer than we should have.” 

Ahsoka almost didn’t want him to finish the story. 

“He believed that Padmé asking him to come back to the light was me turning her against him. He nearly killed her there, and it was what fuelled his anger towards me.” He shook his head sadly. “He nearly killed me so many times. I was exhausted. He was exhausted. I was getting ready to just leave. I was so _tired_ of fighting him.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and Ahsoka knew that he was reliving the moments. 

Pieces from it flashed behind her eyes from the Force, and she saw Anakin leap from the platform, saw the flash of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, and Anakin’s screams of pain filled her head. She felt, so clearly, both Obi-Wan and Anakin’s anguish as his pant leg caught fire, and she felt sick to her stomach as Obi-Wan walked away, Anakin’s screaming and outpour of hate following.

“I couldn’t kill him.”

It was Ahsoka’s turn to comfort the Jedi master. “I understand,” she said, and she truly did. As awful a monster Darth Vader was, there was still the lingering presence of Anakin, and she didn’t know if she could ever shake that. 

“You said his son was on Tatooine? Luke?”

Obi-Wan brightened considerably at the boys name. “He is. Living with Anakin’s step brother and his wife. The few times I’ve seen him he’s been tinkering with droids or racing his friends on their sand speeders.”

Ahsoka smiled, thinking yet again of Anakin. But it was a different emotion, not one of utter despair, but of happiness and sadness at the memory of their brother. “I think Anakin would be excited about that.”

Obi-Wan grinned. “I think so too.” He paused for a moment, and then went to grab a polished box. With a pang, she realized it was like the one that Anakin had regifted her lightsabers in just before the Siege of Mandalore. “I’m hoping to give him this when he’s old enough. When’s he’s ready.”

Unclasping the lid, he pulled out Anakin’s lightsaber. It was as familiar to her as her own lightsabers now. She activated it, feeling the thrum of the crystal, and Anakin’s presence filled her completely. “I think,” she said again. “That Anakin would like that very much.”

She deactivated it and returned it to its box, where it sat nestled softly in fabrics protecting it from the blowing sand. As he returned the box to the shelf where it sat, she poured both of them another glass of spotchka and handed the cup to Obi-Wan. “To Anakin,” she said, and they both took a long drink. 

Ahsoka didn’t know if she could ever confront Vader again, knowing that it was Anakin underneath all of the machine, but she knew that she could hold onto the Anakin that she remembered. She could hold onto his easy smile and his caring nature tightly, and never let that go. She could grow and use what he taught her, and through that, she could help people throughout the galaxy. 

Anakin would like that very much. That, she knew for sure.


End file.
